


Puppy Training

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Jacob teaches his Pup a few things, Lessons in Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Muteness, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Jacob Seed gets an odd request from the wife of his Guard Dog to teach her husband a few things about sex. A consensual threesome ensues with two experienced persons and one mute virgin.





	Puppy Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliciawentzshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciawentzshadows/gifts).



> This was a writing prompt request for Jacob Seed to teach Jasper how to properly have sex with his wife.
> 
> Jasper Slade is my mute deputy turned Eden's Gate Guard Dog.  
> Ivy Harding is @Aliciawentsshadows Special Agent OC and Jasper's wife. 
> 
> This is my first time writing smut with a female character so please bare with me.

Jasper hadn’t been expecting to be called to Jacob’s quarters out of the blue. It left him anxious and concerned. If Jacob had sought a private meeting with his guard dog, he would have called him to his office or come seeking Jasper himself. Instead he had been summoned to the man’s personal living space and not by anyone but Jacob himself. The radio call came out of nowhere, demanding he cease whatever it was he was doing and come to him unarmed. He left his belongings in his own sleeping quarters and fretted silently on the long walk up to the third floor where Jacob was. The door was shut for the time being which made him even more unnerved as he rapped his knuckles against the door. He was answered with a grunt. “Come in pup.”

 

As Jasper pushed the door open, his anxiety shifted into an overwhelming storm of confusion as a head of fiery red hair and pale blue eyes stared back at him from the adjacent wall. Jacob was seated on his bed, looking comfortable as he leaned his back against the wall and patted his lap for his pet to come to him. Jasper nodded, his head sweeping from the larger hulking form of the soldier to the dainty slender body of his wife. Her arms crossed in a casual display, a warm smile playing on her lips as she gave a little wave to him. He felt like the world was tipping at odd angles and he was having trouble finding his footing. He sat on the edge of Jacob’s bed, the action was uncomfortable compared to past experiences. It felt unusual and nerve wracking like he suddenly didn’t know where he was supposed to go. In past experiences, he always fit so well up against Jacob, filled that niche when the soldier needed a warm solid body to ground himself with.

 

Jacob noticed his discomfort and rested a hand in his hair, brushing fingers through the disheveled mess of black locks, carding it out of his bright blue eyes, exposing sun kissed skin and a smattering of red tinted freckles. “Relax pup.” Jacob reassured him, moving his body with a strong arm until he was resting in Jacob’s lap, their legs hanging over the edge of the bed. A strong arm tucked around his waist assured he remained put while strong arms hooked under his red flannel and pulled the thick fabric off his shoulders. Jasper’s gloves had already been discarded when he removed the rest of his belongings. His boots were pried off with Jacob’s toes pushing at the heels. The laces were loose enough to slip in and out of encase of an emergency and dropped to the floor with a thud where Jacob kicked them away from the bed to clear a space. The flannel was tossed aside to land in a heap on the floor.

 

“Don’t worry pup.” Jacob purred into his ear, a low rumble that spread across his skin with a shiver of excitement. “Your little kitten over there wanted me to teach you a few things. She’ll be helping as well, right kitten?” Jacob’s eyes glinted towards Ivy. Jasper’s head raised to gaze up at his wife in equal parts confusion and embarrassment, already getting an odd feeling of where this was going.

 

Ivy gave him a disarming smile that cooled the bubbling panic in his chest, making it fizzle down to something more contained to basic nerves. “It’ll be alright love.” She murmured, closing the distance between them as she reached out, brushing her fingers across his cheek. Jasper closed his eyes and tilted his head into her touch, feeling the soft glide of her fingertips across tender skin. Jacob’s grip around Jasper’s waist tightened, his forearm flexing as he popped the buckle on Jasper’s belt free and with it, the top button of his jeans. Jasper’s eyes opened wider as he tilted his head to get a look at what Jacob was doing, or intending to do.

 

To say Jasper was flustered was an understatement. He hadn’t done anything like this with his own wife let alone himself or anyone else. In fact, that was exactly the reason why Ivy went to Jacob in the first place. Jasper was a good, honest and caring man. A very loving husband but he had no idea how to satisfy his wife or even that that was a necessity in most relationships. Their honeymoon had been lacking due to the fact the whole county was at war and they were locked in on all sides by the mountains and valleys. The most they ever do is gentle kissing and copious amounts of cuddling late at night but never has Jasper engaged in more lustful actions. Needless to say, he was innocent in that department and had zero experience in the art of seduction.

 

Ivy had been trying. She’d thrown every hint she had at him without throwing a literal object in the process. Jasper was a fantastic listener but his ability to connect subtle hints and signs to this sort of activity was desperately lacking. She was at her wits end and sought out Jacob’s help, knowing with a little bit of patience and persuasion they could teach Jasper something or at least get him started on knowing how to handle the situation. Jacob hadn’t been surprised at all by Jasper’s ineptitude and obvious virginity. He lacked the natural possessiveness and aggression that spurred on sexual desire. He took everything in stride and didn’t show an ounce of jealousy.

 

He had a funny way around females though, Jacob had noticed that when Jasper was in Faith’s presence as well as her Priestess’s. He was wary of them, careful as if he might do something that would cause them to shatter like glass. Always mindful of them and keeping a respectful distance. He had seen the very same behavior around Ivy and assumed that distance would make this portion of their relationship hard. He wasn’t put off by the request, in fact he was delighted to offer assistance. He was just as curious as Ivy on how Jasper would react when put into an intimate situation.

 

So far, he was not disappointed as he watched the ex-deputy’s face heat up with a deep flush. As Jacob’s fingers coaxed lower down his jeans, remaining outside for now as he trailed them along his thighs and palmed gently over the crotch of his pants. Jasper’s eyes widened in shock as his hands moved to grapple at Jacob’s wrists but a firm tone and a warning squeeze of his forearm forced him to comply. “Don’t touch, pup. Hands at your sides.” He directed and Jasper obeyed, fingers curling into the bedding as Jacob continued his careful motions.

 

Jasper bit his bottom lip as he squirmed, feeling the heat between his legs. The uncomfortable tightness as the growing arousal pressed against the fabric of his boxers. Jacob applied just enough pressure to elicit little shocks of pleasure through his groin, making his thighs tremble and hips jerk. His eyes squeezed shut as his breath caught in his throat, the tension in his body steadily unraveling at Jacob’s touch. “There you go, pup.” Jacob purred into his ear with approval.

 

Jacob palmed over that swelling bulge a few more times, slow measured strokes of pressure sliding down between his thighs. Jasper’s thighs spread wider apart in Jacob’s lap, urging him on in a silent request. Jacob smiled, a devilish pull of lips in approval. “Good boy. Just like that.” He looked over Jasper’s shoulder and nodded towards the red headed woman before him, a gesture for her to join in. She carefully climbed up onto the bed, situating herself between Jasper’s legs as she cupped the sides of his face. His lips parted in soft elevated breaths as he gazed up at her pale blue eyes. The darker complexion that made them pop like pearls in exotic sands. The fire engine red of her hair cascading over her shoulders, unhindered by ties today. Her slender form caressed in a black tank top, pulled tight over her chest to accentuate her natural form. Her lips pressed against Jasper’s bright and cherry red. She coaxed his head to the side, swallowing up the moan that followed.

 

Jacob used the distraction to his advantage, unzipping Jasper’s jeans the rest of the way as he slipped his hand beneath the fabric, curling around the heated flesh throbbing beneath. For a man that never touched himself, his body was desperate for stimulation. For attention. Jasper ached for more, squirming in Jacob’s lap when the calloused thumb rubbed slow strides up and down the top of his compressed shaft.

 

Ivy’s hands trailed down the side of his face, fingers splaying through the tumble of black as she carded through the mess pulling it out of his face. Her other hand dropped down to his abdomen, hitching up his shirt to expose the more toned aspects of his torso. The scarring from John was present, baring his sins for all to see but it wasn’t a new vision for either of them as she peeled the dark shirt up and over his head. Jasper didn’t protest as she swiftly returned to kissing him, tossing the shirt aside in a random direction to join his boots and flannel on the floor. She pressed her tongue against his lips, sliding it inside to mingle with his, urging him to join her. She reached for his hands and guided them to her hips, hooking up under her tank top and helping her pull it up over her head. It too joined the mess on the floor, only succeeding in parting them for a moment before they were back at it, lips parted and tongues dancing around each other.

 

Jacob’s hands worked Jasper’s jeans down his thighs while Ivy kept the guard dog’s hands busy trailing across her body, following the curvature of her waist up towards her chest. She urged him to cup her breasts, obviously prepared as her bra was absent this time. Her hands dropped down briefly to help Jacob remove Jasper’s jeans, a quick ruck down his legs and they were on their way to the floor. They shimmed his boxers down his thighs just enough to work with and free the aching flesh beneath. It bobbed up with messy poise, standing between Jacob’s rough fingers as he gripped it firmly in his fist and pumped it slowly. Jasper’s eyes fluttered, his moans lost to Ivy’s lips as his whole body stuttered in their intent. His back arching ever so slightly as his jaw slackened.

 

“Jasper.” Ivy teased softly against his lips, biting at the bottom and tugging gently to get his attention. His eyes shifted, focusing on her as Jacob’s firm strokes lessened to slow thumbing along his shaft, dragging the rough bend of his thumb up towards the head of his member and circling the crown. Jasper moaned, his toes curling in pleasure as Ivy smiled at his expression. She drew his hands up to her breasts once more, urging him to explore her body. Jasper took the hint and started slowly massaging her breasts, getting a feel of the soft flesh beneath his fingers. When he seemed to be uncertain, she could direct his fingers, how hard to squeeze and where to press. She jutted out her chest towards him so he could have better access. “Just like that.” She purred, leaning in to catch his lips once more, allowing him to have his fun. She could feel the heat of his skin as his cheeks flared red. The blush ran from his face down to his neck and spread a beautiful coloring across his chest beneath the markings of PRIDE.

 

Ivy grinned at him, placing her lips gently across his cheeks, kissing the smattering of freckles that spread over his nose and under his dark blue pools. Her fingers curled into his hair, nails lightly scraping over his scalp and sending shivers through his body as he moaned at her touch.

 

Jacob’s voice rose in his ear, a low wolfish rumble of reminder. “Give her a little more, pup. Kiss along her neck. Show her how you feel.” Jasper made a soft sound in his throat, swallowing thickly as he leaned closer to Ivy, closing the space between them. He moved her wrists so she would grip his shoulders, bracing against his body as he took the initiative as Jacob directed him with soft murmurs that had the red flush on his features deepening. Jasper’s fingers carded through Ivy’s long red hair, drawing it away from the side of her face and exposing her cheek to him as he peppered kisses along her jawline and inched his way up to the edge of her ear. His tongue lathing over the sensitive skin, drawing soft gasps from her lips. He suckled along her earlobe, before teasing teeth on the outer shell. His hands were busy massaging her breasts, thumbs rolling over her nipples as they perked into rosy red buds, perky and hard from stimulation.

 

Jacob murmured into his ear, a command that had Jasper’s actions halting briefly before he started to move. His hands dropped from her breasts to rest on her hips, thoughtfully roaming along the hem of her pants in contemplation. “Go on pup.” Jacob growled softly. Jasper bit his bottom lip, eyes flickering up to Ivy who gave a nod of affirmation towards her husband. He hesitated a moment more before hooking his fingers into the material of her jeggings and and sliding them down her thighs. He managed to catch her panties in the hem as well and cleared the path in one foul swoop. His ears turned a bright red as he turned his gaze back up in a quick snap of motions drawing hearty laughter from Jacob’s chest and a flush from Ivy’s cheeks.

 

Jasper’s hands moved back up towards her hair, brushing his fingers through it as he busied himself with lavishing her, trying to regain his composure. He lingered around her lips, drawing her into a breathy kiss, heads tilted to the side as they slotted together, tongues mingling in heated desire. Jacob’s hand kept a steady stroking motion throughout, rewarding Jasper with the sparks of pleasure rising up into his groin along the way. The increasing heat bubbling up and pushing him to the edge. A thumb rolled over his slit and spread the little rivulets of pre-cum across the tip before drawing a firm stroke back down along his shaft, fondling his sack in gentle coaxing motions, squeezing them lightly and rolling them between thumb and forefinger before resuming the up and down strokes.

 

Jasper’s breath hitched as he neared the edge, causing Jacob’s touch to recede and form little whimpers on his lips. A firm squeeze warned him away from protesting and reminded him to keep his mind on the task at hand.

 

His fingers through Ivy’s hair, spreading red locks as Jasper curled them and combed them out. Mouth hot against her ear, little nibbles along the shell eliciting shivers down her spine, her breath caught and a moan was drawn out. Jacob purred into Jasper's ear, delivering hints and directing his movements. A hand slid down her side, cupping her breast gently as Jasper massaged it. Slow circling motions as his mouth dropped lower down along her neck, devouring her throat as his tongue trailed across her pulse point. He suckled along the offered skin as she tilted her head back, urging him on, leaving little bruises and marks behind from his attentive mouth, showing a track record of his presence. The soft sighs and gasps from her lips rewarding him along the way.

 

He dropped lower and lower, hand following the descent as his mouth explored the expanse of rich warm skin. Fingers slipping between her thighs as his mouth enveloped a supple hard bud, teasing at it with his tongue and suckling. His fingers curled slowly, ever so gently against her sensitive clit and stimulated it in a gentle back and forth motion. The hot breath at the back of his neck offers a constant reminder of his handler’s coaching.

  
  
Jacob's voice is in his ear, his warm hand pressed between his thighs as he draws out calloused strokes along his shaft. "Gently pup." He rumbles, watching over Jasper's shoulder as Ivy's eyes flutter and head tips back, baring her chest to her husband's attentive mouth. The slack in her jaw as soft mewls of pleasure filter into the room. Jasper's own voice follows, muffled around her breast as Jacob's grip tightens in warning. "Ah ah ah, pup. That's for another time." He chastised when Jasper's fingers start to slide further in towards Ivy's opening. He withdraws back to her clit and continues his gentle coaxing. "You worship her first. The rest comes later, when you've earned it."

  
  
Jasper whined, eyes squeezed shut as his hips squirm against Jacob, urging the soldier to keep touching him. The tight grip on his shaft has him rutting into Jacob's fist. Ivy's voice caught in the air, fingers gripping Jasper's shoulders tighter as she neared her climax, her thighs tensing as she rocked her hips into Jasper's touch, begging for him to go a little faster. Jasper conceded and flicked his fingers, rubbing at the sensitive flesh between her parted thighs. Her hips roll into the actions, adjusting the angle to get just the right spot. Jasper’s mouth hot against her throat as he rose back up to capture her lips, swallowing each others panting and moans.

 

The sounds quickened with their gasping breath, bodies shuddering, driving towards the peak of their pleasure. Ivy’s body trembled at Jasper’s touch, thighs shaking as her back arched, pressing up against him. A cry of completion swallowed up by Jasper’s mouth. She sagged against him, finger biting into his shoulders as she rode out her climax, head tipping forward as Jasper parted to let her catch her breath. His own release was on the cusp, held off by Jacob’s commanding touch, keeping him on the very edge as he whimpered for release. Ivy shifted to the side, fixing her pants to cover up as she sagged against the mattress to regain her composure.

 

“Good boy.” Jacob purred into Jasper’s ear, a low rumble that added to the extensive list of dirty commentary Jacob upheld throughout the session keeping Jasper on the very edge. A few quick pumps of the wrist and the guard dog was coming unraveled in Jacob’s lap, head tipped back against his shoulder as his hands grasped at the bedding. His toes curled and legs flexing, hips rutting up into Jacob’s touch as the soldier pulled a few more strokes out of him before letting him succumb to the fuzzy after release haze that enveloped him. He helped his pup get his boxers back up around his hips, wiping the release on his hands onto the bedding, already in need of a good wash later on. Jacob didn’t mind, having a stack of spares in the closet.

 

Ivy marveled at her husbands disheveled and messy appearance as Jacob coaxed the pup off to the side to lay out on the bed. His eyes were unfocused, still riding the high of his release, body jittery and trembling as he panted, head turned into the pillow, fingers clutching weakly at the sheets. A blanket was pulled up over his bare body while Ivy collected her clothing to get dressed. Jacob disentangled himself from Jasper and got up with a look of a job well done. He had a smug grin on his face that made Ivy chuckle. “I’ll leave him to you for now.” She murmured quietly.

 

Jacob nodded. “He’ll get the rest of the day off. Let him soak up his lesson for the day. Hopefully that’ll fix that little problem you were having.” His smirk spread as they glanced back over their shoulder where Jasper was sprawled across the bed, eyes already closed in an after sex nap. “To be fair, he’s had a long morning.” Jacob commented.

 

Ivy nodded in agreement. “He doesn’t sleep enough these days. Take good care of my husband or else-”

 

“You’ll have my balls? I know. Always the same old threats Kitten.” Jacob teased, letting out a low laugh at the expression on her face. “All those sweet little mewls coming from you, it only seems fitting.” Ivy shook her head, a wave of red hair falling back into place and partly obscuring the smattering of hickies Jasper left behind on her neck and down her chest. A turn of the heel and she was walking out the door. Jacob caught it as she left, offering a final glance over his shoulder towards his pup, giving Jasper a small smile before leaving him to rest up for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos below to let me know what you think! Thank you!


End file.
